The conventional equipment used to spray water for plants includes sprinklers driven by feeding water. Water droplets sprayed from such sprinklers at high pressure may damage the flowers or weak plants in the garden.
Use of portable sprayers or cans to supply water for plants or flowers can be heavy and tiring work. The manual method for water supply may also involve high labor costs. Such methods are unscientific in modern horticulture.
For other uses such as automatic water distribution for a poultry farm, the water may be supplied by an electrically controlled method. However, the electric power may increase the production cost and maintenance problems in the electric system may also be encountered.